dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakarot (SG7)
}}Kakarot (カカロット 'Kakarotto', lit. "Cacarrot") is an incarnation of the Saiyan Son Goku from an alternate universe. He is the main protagonist of an upcoming Dragon ball fanfiction. Kakarot is a Saiyan originally sent on a mission to conquer Earth when he was just an infant. However, due to lacking the evil in his heart that most Saiyans possessed, this allowed him to grow up to become Earth's greatest defender and the informal leader of the Dragon Team. He constantly strives and trains to be the greatest warrior possible, which has kept the Earth and the universe safe from destruction many times, and has enabled him to become one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. Appearance Essentially, Kakarot is the spitting-image of his father, Bardock, possessing the same spiky black hairstyle, dark-colored eyes, and stern facial features. However, he possess a kind demeanor, and a lighter-pale skin complexion from his mother, Gine. Kakarot's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 5 spikes and 4 bangs in the back. Kakarot was born with the signature tail of the Universe 7 Saiyans, which was long and prehensile with brown fur. But unlike his counterpart his tail was never removed, and unlike most adult Saiyans, he lets sway freely rather than securing it around her waist. At age 12, Kakarot was was rather short and appeared even younger than he was, being considered less than 10 years old (people would be rather surprised when they learned his actual age). During the next few years, Kakarot did not go through any physical changes, beyond his muscles becoming more pronounced. By age 15, he began showing noticeable increases in height. By age 18, he had a considerable growth spurt, growing taller than most of his friends and developing a well-built physique. He is also considered very handsome, as noted by various women including Bulma. His physical changes made him almost indistinguishable from before and was only recognized by his signature friendly personality and "trademark" hairstyle. By age 25, Kakarot had another growth spurt, becoming much taller in height towering over all of his human allies, and is much more muscular. Personality Originally as an infant Saiyan, Kakarot was programmed with intense hostility to carry out his mission of eradicating all sentient life on Earth, but surprisingly ignored his programming, demonstrating a high sense of independence and self awareness for a child his age. Though this did little effect his unruly and aggressive behavior under Grandpa Gohan's care, as he initially at first wanted nothing to do with the elder. However, while not losing his Saiyan his aggression and temper mellow out as he gets older, and slowly begins to warm up to the man and would even refer to him "Grandpa Gohan" in a show of familial affection. Kakarot also happens to possess calm judgment and a high degree of humanity and morality. Due to his compassion for his friends and possessed no interest in unnecessary death and destruction, which is rare for a Saiyan. He was taught to be respectful to others by Grandpa Gohan, but sometimes ignore Gohan's teachings and be rude and mocking to some of the new people he meets, though he's seems to have grown out this to an extent upon becoming an adult but still throws and from time to time. He is however not without fear. Kakarot is shown to possess an immense fear of needles, and will put up a huge struggle even while injured. And though he doesn't show it, he is not beyond feeling sorrow or guilt, most noticeably seen from being the cause of his grandfather's death.